


Opportunity (Oswald X Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Oswald is the new owner of the club, everything changes. Too bad the talent isn't showing on stage. Hearing about new job openings you hope that you could be the star to light up this club. (Two Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this when you reach that one part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBGDOp9ihtQ

This was not how he imagined having this club would feel like. He had less business then when Fish was running it. He had a new look, a new name. None of that was really working.

Oswald stood watching as another excuse of a comedian pulled off his bit in a terrible manner. The few people that were occupying the tables rolled their eyes at the horrible jokes, some leaving not being able to stand for one more. Irritation arose inside Oswald, thinking that if it were him he would've done the same thing.

These incompetent people. No talent at all. They're the reason why business is going down the toliet. I need to recruit some new and fresh attractions. Give this club life. As soon as we close I'll put an ad on the papers and hopefully this dreadful disaster called "entertainment" will end.

Within the week hopeless dreamers and drifters came through Oswald's club but did not suit his definition of entertainment. More painful jokes came by and no-talent musicians played what they called music. Oswald was at the end of his rope.

.~.~.~.~.

Opportunity had struck and you think this might be your chance. Being a college drop out had some disadvantages (many disadvantages) but being the optimistic person you were you felt that this was the path that was carved for you. An ad in the paper gave you the hope you needed.

Entertainers needed for club Oswald's. Will take any form.

This could be your shot at doing something that won't bore, irritate, or tire you out. You held the newspaper with a smile on your face thoughts, racing until a loud cough interrupted.

"Are you gonna pay for that?" the owner of the newspaper stand asked. You realized you were just standing there and got yourself together.

"Oh, of course. My bad." You scrambled to get your money out your small yet handy messenger bag and pay the pushy man. Putting the newspaper in your messenger, you walk back towards your apartment building to get ready for this job opening.

Excited, you rushed to change into something better. First impressions always last. You rush out of your apartment until you almost forgot something. "My god, what a scatter brain..." you said to yourself when you went to your bedroom and picked up your guitar and placed it within its black case. How am I gonna perform without you, you thought to yourself.

During the walk to the club, you try to calm yourself down that way you didn't come off too strong when you meet the employer. You tugged on your grey sweater and pulled down on your black beanie to cover your ears. The weather in Gotham is always gloomy but you noticed that it started to pick up on the cold. The wind started slapping your cheeks to a light pink color.

Entering the very welcomed warm air that's in the club, your leather black boots made an impression on the silent club towards the bar where a man in a red vest had his back to you, organizing the liquor for the night. "Excuse me," you said a bit timidly, "Um, I'm here for the ad in the paper. I was hoping that I could try out for the job opening..."

The man turned around a bit surprised at first but then went to a relaxed state. Must've thought I was apart of the mob or something. "Of course. Wait here, I'll go get Mr. Cobblepot." as he said that he left his area and rushed to the back where the office might have been. You stood there, hands clasped in front of you, your nerves trying to get the better of you. Trying not to think about it, you looked around realizing how elegant the place looked. Chandeliers, the dim lights, the stage, it felt like the highest people of society came here.

You then heard footsteps coming to your spot. You looked up and saw the bartender along with a man who had a very noticeable limp. He wore a fancy suit and his pitch black hair swept to the side in contrast of his pale white face. To be honest, you didn't think he was bad looking at all, although he had an irritated look on his face. He stopped in front of you, bartender in tow, and gave an innocent smile. "Hello, my name is Oswald Cobblepot," his hand rose. You took it and shook it. "I'm the one in charge here." he said in a proud tone. "You're here for the opening I presume?"

"Oh, uh, yes. My name is Y/N. I wanted to seize the opportunity when I saw it in the papers. I'm hoping that you might give me this chance."

"Of course! We are in the land of opportunity aren't we?" His arms rose along with his smile.

You chuckled at this and responded "Yes, yes it is." He walked leading you to the front of the stage. He sat down on one of the chairs that were near by. You stood at the side starring at him.

"So, what will you be performing for us today to ensure a spot in this club?"

"Well I was hoping to do the cliched talent, that you probably already seen a thousand times during your hunt." You took off the guitar case that was strapped securely on you. "Just play and sing for you is all."

Oswald gestured to the stage. "You have the floor my dear." Butterflies flew in your stomach. This rarely ever happens but this is a job interview, in a way. A high stool and a microphone were provided. On the way to the stool you were trying to think up a song to sing, Of course, perform for this guy but have no song in mind to sing. Nice way to rush into things Y/N. As soon as you sat down you already thought up a song to play. You just hoped that he would like this song, he looks like he would be into this type of music.

You took a breath, closed your eyes, and eased yourself to the situation you were in. You placed your fingers on the notes and began to strum.

_I'm a mess_  
_That's the best way to describe it_  
_Having no time to myself is the only way I can fight it_  
_When I'm alone it's like I'm staring into a mirror_  
_Don't know the person inside it and that's never been any clearer_

_I miss your family and I miss all our friends_  
_If you had it to do over would you do it over again,_  
_Cause I would, this meant something more to me_  
_There's a hole in my heart where you used to be_

_I still wish you the best of luck, baby_  
_And don't go thinking this was a waste of time_  
_I couldn't forget you if I tried_

_You killed what was left of the good in me_  
_I'm tired so let me be broken_  
_Look down at the mess that's in front of me_  
_No other words need be spoken_  
_And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried_  
_Kept all of our past mistakes held inside_  
_I'll live with regret for my whole life_

_I confess that I brought this all on myself_  
_Condemned to suffer alone, like there's nobody else_  
_When you're gone, it's like a whole part of me's missing_  
_So I'll keep living the lie and just hope that you're listening_

_I tried to make us a life here_  
_But our foundation was built on sand_  
_No time to run until the damage was done_  
_And I've never had the upper hand_

_I still wish you the best of luck, baby_  
_And don't go thinking this was a waste of time_  
_I couldn't forget you if I tried_

_You killed what was left of the good in me_  
_I'm tired so let me be broken_  
_Look down at the mess that's in front of me_  
_No other words need be spoken_  
_And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried_  
_Kept all of our past mistakes held inside_  
_I'll live with regret for my whole life_

_All the things you love are all the things I hate_  
_How did we get here in the first place?_

_I play it cool but it's hard to be (All my trust)_  
_Is slowly burning inside of me (Over what)_  
_There can't be anymore progress, I know our fate_  
_The only thing that can heal this is time and space_

_You killed what was left of the good in me_  
_I'm tired so let me be broken_  
_Look down at the mess that's in front of me_  
_No other words need be spoken_  
_And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried_  
_Kept all of our past mistakes held inside_  
_I'll live with regret for my whole life_  
_For my whole life_

Oswald couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's actual talent. This woman could fix all his problems, he felt. An astonished look was drawn on his face. He noticed this and shook his head slightly to get out of his thoughts. Oswald stood up abruptly and applauded Y/N. The bartender now realizing what was going on, clapped along with Oswald. "Bravo, amazing! This is the best audition I've heard so far this week. Incredible talent!"

You looked at him surprised, astonished at what he was saying. This is good, you thought. You walked down the stage with guitar in hand, only to meet face to face with Oswald. "Really?" you asked.

"Of course! You officially have this job." He said in a happy tone.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I needed this, Thank you!" A surge of happiness pulsed through your body.

"You're quite welcome my dear. When can you start?"

"Oh, uh, would tommorow night be fine?" you asked.

"Tommorow night would be fantastic. I'll see you then." he then walked away to his office. You then had some questions pop in your head and stopped him before he'd gone too far.

"Mr. Cobblepot, do I have to wear anything specific like a uniform or something?" you asked.

"Oh, no that's not necessary. Anything appropriate if you don't want to deal with grabby hands." Oswald said giving you a warning that you understood. "Oh! And just Oswald. I dont like to be too formal. I have a small orchestra that you can work with whenever and practice when needed." Oswald then turned away from you.

.~.~.~.

Because of working in Oswald's club for awhile he appointed you to be in charge of finding new acts to fill up the club which you've done well at. He felt that you brought more business here, like you where the star attraction. Oswald found himself being quite fond of you and how you treat him better then other people ever have but not from fear or the fact that he's your boss. You yourself have started to like Oswald as well. A gentleman and very respectful you appreciated the fact that he isn't like most men in Gotham.

It was another night and you had just finished a show leaving the stage to one of the many acts you had hired. As usual you stayed behind taking a seat at the bar ordering a soda since you didn't like the way alcohol tasted. Proudly watching the musician sing his song, you hadn't noticed a man walking up to you, drink in hand. Oswald had, knowing full well the bad intentions he had in mind. Watching intently from a distance, Oswald called over Butch to come to his side with instructions leaving his lips.

"You performed very well tonight." You faced the voice that was speaking to you, rolling your eyes, and turning away from another flirt.

"Thanks." you mumbled from your drink. He then took a seat next to you, irritated that he won't go away.

"Name's Zachary. You?" he sticks out his hand for you to shake. Being polite you shook his hand with him giving a slight squeeze.

"Y/N. Nice to meet you?" You didn't realize it came out as a question. It might have been nice to have met him but then again, when is it ever nice to meet a guy from Gotham? There's Oswald, you thought, far better then these animals.

"Might I add that you look very beautiful as well." Oh great, loaded compliments. Just what I need. All you wore tonight is a black floral dress with a tan comfy sweater over it. Nothing special.

"Gee, thanks." You faced the stage trying to signal that you wanted the conversation to end and for him to walk away, unfortunately he either didn't take the hint or he's just very persistent.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, yeah, considering I already have one. In my hands." You gestured to your drink.

"Well, yeah. I mean after you're done with that."

"Yes I do mind then because I'll be leaving after this."

"Then I'll take you home. I wouldn't want a pretty lady walking home in the middle of the night. It's very dangerous to do so."

You stood up, getting your purse to pay for the drink, you fixed your dress and said "Thanks but I've managed before and I think I can again uh, Zachary."

Before you could even take a step, he stood up stopping you from taking the exit. "No I insist, I would be terribly worried all night if I didn't know if you made it home or not. Please, let me walk you."

"Like I said, I can manage." You try walking around him he blocked you once again.

"Then let me get your number that way I can call and see if you're alright."

"How about you let me leave and you go annoy someone else."

"What's the matter? I'm just trying help." His hand found it's way to your upper arm, giving you a smile that tries to say 'I'm telling the truth'.

"Honestly, I don't want your help, all I want you to do is to leave me alone and let me go home." You've had enough of this guy pestering you with phony excuses just so he get into your pants, well, under your dress.

"No need to flare up. It's just you're such a pretty girl and I just wanted to talk and get to know you is all." His hand then went under your chin making you look up at him. Ugh, can he not.

"Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear but I suggest you listen to the pretty girl and leave her alone." Thank God, it's Oswald. You stepped away from the creep, happy that someone came by, and faced Oswald. Zachary grabbed a hold of your elbow, tugging you to him.

Zachary looked at Oswald up and down. "Yeah, why don't you back off waddles. Me and her were just talking." Oswalds mouth formed a straight line, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Butch." Was all that was said from Oswald.

"Yeah boss." Butch was right beside Oswald, knowing exactly what he was to do next. Oswalds eyes never left Zachary but a small smirk formed on Oswalds lips knowing the full beating the fool was about to endure soon.

"Can you please escort this fine gentleman out to the back. I think he's had one too many to drink tonight." Knowledge of this man's pain that was about to ensue right in the back of the club brought a large smile to his face.

"Of course." Butch walked over to Zachary, pulling on his collar, leading him to the back door. While no one was looking, Butch brought the baseball bat that was leaning right next to the door, without Zachary noticing.

"Thanks for that Oswald." You walked up to Oswald, grateful for what he had done, a smile slithering it's way to your face.

"It's my pleasure. I couldn't stand to witness someone harassing one of my employees, especially you." A slight pink blush sprinkled on Oswald's cheeks. How sweet of him to say!

"Well thank you. Now I know that I'm safe here at work with you around." There was a moment of silence, both of you just smiling. "Um, before I go, I was wondering if you like to join me for lunch tomorrow or something."

"Oh, uh, yes. That would be an excellent change to my usual lunch routine." How adorable he's blushing. You smiled noticing this.

"You have my number so call me anytime." you went to Oswald, placing a kiss on his cheek. He tensed up at this wondering if this was some sort of dream. A girl was actually kissing him, that wasn't his mother. It felt great even if it wasn't on his lips. Your lip gloss slightly stained his cheek which he didn't mind at all. "Thank you again." You walked away, waving to Oswald. He stood there with a smile on his face, he turned around and walked with more confidence to his office. Won't tomorrow be a great day.


	2. Part 2 (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this when you get to that one part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e6wE8UnJJs

You waited for Oswald to arrive at a charming little restaurant for lunch that day on a typical Gotham day, gray clouds, skeptical civilians, and a little shower earlier that morning. The temperature risen to a chilly air, so a coat was not needed but you came in a blue and gray sweater with black jeans, matching flats, and an umbrella in case it rained again.

You checked your small phone that was in your bag to see if you missed any calls, which you didn't. You looked left then right to see if there was any sign of Oswald. Hopefully he didn't ditch you, you wanted to pay him back for the other night and talk to him about an idea you had in mind for the club.

Oswald began to have a smile on his face when he saw you standing there. How you looked so sweet and innocent with those bright E/C jewels and the endearing smile that graces upon your face. He couldn't help but think how lovely you are and the fact that you didn't think so awfully of him brings joy to his heart. Funny how that's not his mother who's doing that. "Y/N," Oswald called out, limping towards you with the support of his umbrella as his cane.

You turned around with that endearing smile and went to give Oswald a small hug, which surprised him. "Hello Oswald, thank you for coming. I was afraid you weren't able to show up."

"Miss lunch with you? I'd hate myself if I did." You chuckled at this and went towards the door until Oswald stopped you. "Please, allow me." he said and opened the door for you.

"Such a gentleman. More men need to be like you. Your mother must be lucky to raise you when you were younger." you said with a smile entering the restaurant.

Oswald could feel heat developing on his cheeks. He walked in with you and responded "Well, I'm not a man that needs to lie, my mother might have had some difficulties raising me like any other parent." Arriving at your table, Oswald pulled out your seat, surprising you, and pushed you into the table and taking his seat across from you.

"I don't believe that at all. What difficulties would she possibly have with you?" A waitress then came over to your table with menus and glasses of water to start you off. You both said your thanks and went back to the conversation while looking through the menu.

"Any a single mother would have." He answered.

"And your father?" you asked without thinking.

"He died of pneumonia when I was young." he said while looking at the menu.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Oswald looked up at you blankly. "What? Oh, no don't worry. I didn't know him that well but my mother told me he was a good man." He smiled reassuring you that you didn't offend him in any way. "He's basically the reason why I carry an umbrella wherever I go, as to not worry my mother."

"How sweet of you. Well, I wanted to take you out for lunch to thank you about that night." you said.

"A man shouldn't hassle a woman like that. I'm glad that I arrived there when I did, I was afraid he would've done something unforgivable." Oswald said.

"Thank you again...I also wanted to talk to you about an idea I had for the club." you asked timidly looking at your clasped hands on the table.

"The club? Well what did you had in mind?" he asked, interest peaking.

"I was thinking that maybe we could turn it to an actual night club. I mean, only for one night, just to see if it's a bust or not."

"I thought it already is a night club." Confusion was written all over Oswalds face. Was the club not good enough?

"It is! Just the fancier type, the ones that I imagine people in Hollywood would go to." you smiled at the thought. Going to Oswalds club made you feel fabulous to be honest. It didn't make you feel all low leveled and such whenever you went. "The type of club I was thinking of was with colorful lights, a DJ, a dance floor... I don't want it to be permanent, just a little test is all. Actually, I want it to be a party on how successful the club is getting, now that I think about it."

"Well, if you want to celebrate the success of the club then I say that it is a fantastic idea. Celebrate you! You are the entire reason why my club has reached fabulous heights, I think you deserve this little party." Oswald smiled towards you with appreciation. There goes my cheeks, you thought.

"Oh no, I'm not the reason. The other performers, they're the reason why the club is big."

"Don't be so modest Y/N, without you we wouldn't have those performers." He wanted to say more but Oswald didn't want to look like a fool in front of you. "I'm forward with this idea of yours. We can begin preparation in the club a little later, after lunch."

~.~.~.~

It became a hectic week planning out things with Oswald, ordering things, hiring people, your brain was scrambled. Oswald, on the other hand, enjoyed the time he spent with you. During times when he was alone he couldn't help but think back at the little things between you and him. The way you smiled at him, how you would laugh in your conversations, how you would sit next to each other, or how you two would accidently brush each others hands when reaxhing for something. He hate to admit it, yet love the idea of it, but he knew he was developing a hard crush on you.

Oswald sat at one of the bar stools sighing in content at the thoughts of you and him. The club started to fill up with people that Oswald had invited and others that were standing outside paying their fee to get in. The sitting area in front of the stage were cleared of all the tables and chairs and began to fill up with bodies that had the itch to dance at one of the DJ's tracks.

People came by to order their drinks. Honestly, Oswald never felt the club so full and alive. Yes the club was a success before this but they were always calm gatherings, the guest watching the acts in front of them, now people danced to the hyper beat of the songs that were playing.

You came to the club in a red velvet skirt above black pantyhoses, a black belt, and a see through long sleeve shirt that actually covers your chest in a sweetheart neckline, your hair down in waves clutching onto your black wallet that matched your pumps.

You could feel the energy of the club from outside as you walk towards Butch who was being the bouncer tonight. "Hi Butch." you said with a smile on your face.

"Hey Y/N, looking lovely as ever." he said moving away to let you in.

"You're not looking too bad yourself."

As you walked in, you found Oswald sitting on one of the stools within the crowded place. He held onto his drink looking at nothing in particular. You walked to his position saying your excuse me's getting through. "Hey Oswald." you said getting his attention.

Startled for a moment, he turned to the source and landed his eyes on you. You looked extravagant, so much that it made him blush. "Y-Y/N, hello." he stuttered out. "You look...pretty." You giggled at his nervousness.

"Thank you, you look good too. So...how's the club?" obviously it was doing great but you wanted to know how he felt about it.

how's the club?" obviously it was doing great but you wanted to know how he felt about it

"Surprisingly, better than I had originally anticipated but all thanks to you." he said lifting his glass to your being. You leaned against the bar and order yourself a drink. Apparently this was your night, so might as well unwind.

You continued to talk to Oswald, getting deep into each other's conversation about things other than work as the bass of the music vibrated throughout the club. You were getting a bit tipsy while Oswald was holding his liquor quite well, which you didn't expect from his stature. Being tipsy, you started to flirt with Oswald, touching his arm, batting your eyelashes at him a few times, complimenting him, it was getting Oswald a bit nervous but he wanted more. "Come with me." Oswald said to you, grabbing your hand, leading you into the middle of the dim lighted dance floor. "Wait right here, I'll return in a moment." He left you confused as ever, until everyone stopped dancing and you hearing a famaliar voice from the speakers.

" He left you confused as ever, until everyone stopped dancing and you hearing a famaliar voice from the speakers

"Ladies and gentlemen, are we having a good time?" Everyone cheered raising their glasses. "I like to thank you all for attending tonights celebration, although, none of it would have been possible without the care and talent of one of our fantastic acts, Y/N!" At that a spotlight was on you and everyone turned and cheered for you. You were stunned for a second but got over it and started to smile and say thank you's. "Tonight we celebrate the club, our customers, and Y/N for making this a big success." More cheering erupted from the crowd.

Oswald left the stage giving the cue to the DJ to continue with his duties. You stood there as Oswald came to you with a smile on his pale face. Hopefully I didn't make her feel uncomfortable. You looked down and spoke "Thanks for that," you looked up at him with a smile, "You didn't need to do that though."

"I just felt like the people needed to know why were celebrating, and how much of a gift you are to this place." He smiled.

The music started up again and you couldn't help but sway your hips to it. He prepared to sit back down at his spot at the bar until he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist, turning around to see the owner shifting with the music, a smile on her face she said "Dance with me."

"Oh, I can't, not with this leg, I'd be a terrible dance partner." he said looking down with a bashful smile.

"You don't have to do much just...move your hips," she said  
"And besides, it looks like your seats taken." She pointed at the spot with a man and a woman talking to each other. No other seats were available. The booths and stools were all filled. He knew he had no other choice but he didn't want to make himself look like an idiot in front of her.

"Well, I suppose I could dance for a bit, at least until another seats open." You then grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips. Pink dusted across his face feeling the movement of them. Your arms draped on his shoulders, eyes closed in bliss. This close proximity, it was overwhelming, he didn't know what to do or what not to do, he just stood there with his hands on you.

Feeling the music take control of your being, you turned around with your back against his chest. You slided your hands on his arms clasping yours with his that were still on your hips. You swayed more causing him to blush furiously eyes wide at what you two were doing. This is something a couple would do not a boss and his employee, yet he didn't mind, he liked it, this feeling of intimacy. He leaned his head in taking in your scent of your sensuous perfume. You were like a siren calling him out to his doom in the ocean but he didn't care, he wanted more.

He soon found himself swaying to the music with you, at least, as much as his bum leg would let him. You then turned around to face him once more arms draped like curtains on his shoulders, eyes closed still. You then opened them staring into his pool of glistening blue eyes while he stared into yours. Your eyes then drifted down to his parted lips which caused you to lick yours. Set on target, you leaned in and took his lips for a second until you tilted your head to the side. Oswald was phased at first, not knowing exactly what to do but the luscious feeling told him exactly what to do, kissing you back becoming a bit more sensual then a first kiss should be. He parted from you and whispered in your ear "Follow me." he grabbed your hand and made your way through the sea of dancing people to the back where it was unattended.

It was dark but neither of you mind. You closed the door and pressed your back against the door reaching out for Oswald with a lustful look on your face. His hands landed on your waist and began to kiss you hungrily on the lips. Oswald then created a path from your cheeks to your neck nipping and biting then licking the spots to soothe it, arms now wrapped around your waist to bring you closer.

You were lost in the sensations until something came to you as if it were dream that then turned to realization. He's your boss and your his employee, you two shouldn't be doing this. "Oswald, wait." he looked at you with red on his face and half lidded eyes.

"What? What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just...we shouldn't be doing this. If anyone were to find out it would go around like a forest fire. People would think that I'm doing this for advantages here , like now and I don't to be known as someone who slept with their boss to get what they want."

Oswalds hand then went up to stroke your cheek and responded "Don't worry on such things. I promise that no one will hear of this and if they did then I would tell them that one, I am no fool to fall for such trickery and two, that whatever is going on between is genuine." You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch smiling at the comfort he gave you.

"Alright. I trust you on this." you said.

"Good." Not as nervous as before he leaned in to give you a sweet passionate kiss. From then on you secretly dated Oswald, hiding your affections from others yet sneak in a few kisses or hold each others hands under the tables or rub each others leg, until you then felt ready to show each others feelings in front of others.


End file.
